1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to medical equipment, and more particularly, to a flow diverter valve, and one that is well suited to medical applications.
2. Background Art
The use of flow diverters is known in the art. Flow diverters can be utilized to divert an inlet stream to a plurality of different outlet openings. While such flow diverters are prevalent in the art, there are nevertheless problems associated with such diverters.
Among other problems, it is often the case that flow diverters of the prior art are cumbersome and have a multitude of parts, thereby complicating assembly. In addition, other flow diverters rely on complicated specialty seals to effectuate the sealing structure within the diverter body. Still other diverters have limited use due to their cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified configuration of a flow diverter valve.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flow diverter valve that utilizes a non-planar groove for accepting a seal member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flow diverter valve that relies upon a simple actuation between outlets.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.